


Sacred Kisses

by LesbianLametron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Plans For The Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLametron/pseuds/LesbianLametron
Summary: A fluffy and silly fic about Keith being told by his mother that he and Shiro are definitely dating. Krolia also tells Keith about a Galra tradition about kissing being saved for their true mate. Shiro is oblivious and a gay disaster who is still pining after his best friend. He doesn't realize that they are dating even though they hold hands, cuddle when they share the same bed, and even say 'I love you'. Keith has not once kissed him, so Shiro convinces himself that Keith means everything in the friend sense.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: UnrequitedLoveORareThey





	Sacred Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWhiteTie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhiteTie/gifts).



> This was inspired a tweet from @littlewhitetie (Jenn) on twitter about Shiro not knowing he and Keith are dating until Keith proposed. I added my own spin on it and Jenn encouraged me to write it.   
> I took a break from writing for a while, but I got inspired to finish it today so yeah! Here I am actually posting and finishing a fic for once. :P

After the final battle was over, the paladins were left with a ‘now what?’ sort of feeling. They were no longer needed as Voltron or Atlas now that they were not in crisis. It was time to move on, and for many that meant going their separate ways. No one was more surprised than Keith, but he was sad about the parting. After his father passed away, the only person close to him, the only person he could call anything close to ‘family’ was Shiro. Now he had his mother, those in the Voltron team he called his brothers and sisters, and Shiro...who he couldn’t but hope to call family in a different way sometime soon. 

His mother and Kolivan invited him to travel with the Blade and use Galra to spread peace throughout the galaxy. It was up to them to change the once blackened name of their race. The only problem, doing so might separate him from Shiro, for a year, maybe longer. They would finally have time to be together when they were not in a state of emergency. Was Keith willing to give up the chance of being with his new Galra family for Shiro? That wasn’t even a question.

Yet Shiro now had a place too. Once again, the Garrison, the place that brought them together was Shiro’s home. There were rumors of an admiral promotion for him. Shiro was born to be a leader and he had taught Keith to be one as well. He was thrilled when Shiro had become captain of the Atlas. He had a place again and a way they could both lead, both showing off for each other a bit, two leaders that had each other’s backs in the most unconditional way. 

Yet, there was a small part of him that was sad about that. He missed being Shiro’s ultimate right hand man and both being paladins of Voltron. Luckily, the separation hadn’t caused a rift in their relationship. Shiro was by his side whenever they had the chance to be alone. He was told Shiro spent every hour he wasn’t on duty sitting beside Keith in the hospital. Keith knew that to be true because those concerned, warm gray eyes were the first thing he saw when he gained consciousness. It was then that Keith knew he’d want to wake up to Shiro for the rest of his life. 

They had made it through a whole war and the technical death of Shiro, they could spend a year apart. But Keith didn’t want that. He was about to do the most selfish thing in his life, but he was willing to ask. 

He stood just outside the conference room, waiting for everyone to file out. He had peeked in and saw only Shiro and Iverson left, finishing a discussion. He knew the meeting to discuss the future of the Garrison, something he still wasn’t a true part of. 

Iverson left and nodded to Keith before he passed. Keith entered the room immediately after, hoping he didn’t seem too nervous. 

“Keith! Hey.” Shiro’s eyes lit up the moment he noticed the new presence in the room and walked over to him. 

“Do you have a moment?” 

“We’re actually done for the day, and for the leader of Voltron? Always.” Even if he didn’t have a moment, he would have made time anyway. It was no secret that Keith was his ultimate weakness and he was pinning, so, so hard. He had no idea how Keith hadn’t figured it out yet. 

Or maybe he had and he never said anything because he didn’t want to change anything between them. They were closer than ever, but they had never moved past hugs and the occasional hand holding. Most days Shiro was okay with that, or so he tried to convince himself. Even if they were only friends, he still hoped he could be the most important person in Keith’s life. Keith was for sure the most important person to him. 

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Stop, I’m not really a leader anymore.” 

“Yes you are. If not Voltron, I know you’ll have a high ranking in the Blade.” 

“About that,” Keith started and took both Shiro’s hands in his own. 

Shiro’s heart started pounding and he felt warm fuzzies just by the little touch. He wished it could mean more than it did. 

“I know you probably have a big promotion within the Garrison and your place is here, while mine is with the Blade.” 

Shiro’s heart squeezed uncomfortably in his chest. This he wasn’t prepared for, he was aware it would be coming, but he was in denial. They had spent so much time nearly losing each other and being separated too many times. He just wanted to be with Keith for once. Maybe then he’d finally have the courage to ask Keith out with less danger than before. 

“...but I don’t want to be apart. I know this would have you postpone your dream job and possibly risk losing it. I...I want you to come with me, travel with the Blade for a year, and then we can figure out our next steps from there. Back when you brought me to the Garrison, you showed me your world. Now I want to continue discovering mine with you, I want you to see the good the Galra can do.” 

Shiro had to press his lips together and grit his teeth to stop his jaw from dropping.  _ Keith doesn’t want to be apart. He wants me to come with him! You can’t do that to me Keith, I’m so in love with you that I can’t say no. That’s unfair.  _ Yet the more he thought about it, the more he realized that’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see the universe with Keith, see him happy with his mother and help others while he was at it. As much as part of him begged to just retire, he wasn’t ready to be an admiral, to be stationed only on Earth. His mind was swirling with thoughts, he was still tongue-tied by surprise. 

Keith swallowed and averted his eyes for a moment, “Or if you want to stay here, I will too. I can find some work at the Garrison too, work my way up to be your second-in-command or something…” 

“No. Keith I know how much you want to spend time with the Blade, you always have, and now you can. I would be so upset with myself if I somehow stopped you from that.” Shiro smiled down at him and squeezed his hands in excitement. “I’ll come with you.” 

“Wait. Don’t do this just because I want you too.” 

“I’m not. I want to, I was just surprised at first. I’m honored you want me to come with you and be with your Galra family.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“But what about the Garrison? Weren’t you offered the old admiral’s position?” 

“I don’t feel ready to settle down in a position like that yet. I may have white hair like her, but I’m still young. I’m not even thirty yet. Besides, I have some ideas in mind for replacements.” 

Keith finally returned the warm smile Shiro had been searching for. “Who?” 

“We have a certain duo that are a great team when they work together. One has been leading for most of her life and she was able to turn 5 unruly earthlings into a team. The other has come a long way and he’s proven himself to be encouraging and uplifting even in the midst of a battle.” 

“Well, yeah, Allura would be great, but Lance,” Keith scrunched his nose in feigned disgust, “really?” 

“Come on, you know he’s grown a lot.” 

“I know, I’m kidding. I’m sure they’ll be great.” Keith stood on his toes and gently rested his forehead against Shiro’s, “we’re really doing this.”

“Of course.” Shiro leaned down to meet Keith, so he could relax and closed his eyes. It was such an intimate touch. If Shiro leaned down slightly, he could finally find out what Keith’s lips felt like against his own.  _ Keith, I want to kiss you until we’re both breathless with swollen lips. I want to hold close and never let go. I want...so much more than that. I want to feel how every inch of your body feels pressed up against mine. But I won’t, because I’m too afraid to risk what we have now. I won’t risk losing my favorite person. Not yet.  _

Shiro pulled away first and Keith opened his eyes, waiting for what Shiro would do next. “We should probably go tell Iverson, I don’t want him to waste his time planning for my promotion ceremony.” He had tried to let go of Keith’s hands, but he was only given one back. At this point he was kind of used to holding hands with Keith. It was just something that had crept into their friendship without a second thought. Neither said it aloud, but the familiar touch grounded them and calmed them when they were stressed. They often reached for each other under the table at meetings to help keep their voices even when speaking. 

“Colonel Iverson?” 

Iverson looked up from his computer and saw Shiro entering the room with Keith close behind him. He knew what was about to happen before Shiro even spoke further. 

“Go ahead Captain.” 

“I appreciate the offer and the promotion, but, respectfully I have to decline. I do not feel ready for a position like this.” 

“You led both teams better than anyone I’ve seen, I know you’re still young, Shiro, but you’ve always excelled well beyond your years.” 

“Thank you sir, but I cannot accept the position at this time. I am going to be traveling with the Blade on their relief missions. I want to work with them to help change the Galra reputation, use the ones who were once known only for destruction for peace instead.” 

Iverson sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling when he looked past Shiro, to lock eyes with Keith. “I should have known Kogane would convince you to go with him. While I’m sad to hear this news, I would never ask you to lead here when your concentration was somewhere else.” 

He stood up and walked around his desk, “Keep me updated on your work. Captain Shirogane, Captain Kogane,” he paused between their names to shake their hands, “thank you for your service. Without your leadership, we wouldn’t have been able to save our planet. Kogane, I don’t say this often, but I was wrong about you. With the right teacher and motivation, you did become a great leader.” 

“Thank you sir.” Keith bowed, speaking for the first time. 

“Sir, if I may, you have two great leaders among your ranks that would be worth considering. Allura has been our leader all this time, the backbone of Voltron. Lance has come a long way too, he’d be a great person to train the next generation of Paladins. The two of them compliment each other’s leadership style and Allura is planning on staying on Earth as far as I know.” 

“Thank you for your input. I will take that into consideration as we rebuild the ranks in the Garrison.” 

They both thanked Iverson one last time and left his office. 

Shiro turned on Keith with a cheeky grin once they were out of earshot. “See? I told you he didn’t still hate you.”

“Well the last time I saw him was when I kicked his ass to free you. He doesn’t have a lot of fond memories of me.” 

Shiro chuckled, “No, I guess not, but you’ve grown up a lot since then. You became a great leader.” He sighed in relief, finally feeling relaxed, content with his decision. “What now? When do we leave?” 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll go meet my mom now, I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you at dinner?” 

“Yes.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, enveloping him in a warm embrace. “I love you.” 

Shiro didn’t even have to think about it, his arms molded around Keith’s body as if they belonged there.  _ I wish you meant it the way I do.  _ “Love you too.” 

Keith couldn’t contain his joy once they parted and ran off to see his mother. “Mom!” 

Krolia looked up the moment her son skidded to a stop in front of her. “I told you he’d say yes. That boy is in love with you as you are with him.” 

“I’m so happy. You can finally get to know my partner and I mean really get to know him. Not just by everything I told you about him. You’ll love him.” 

“Keith. Shiro spent three nights sleeping in a chair, running to see you between his meetings so he wouldn’t miss you waking up. He wanted you to know he was there. If someone loves my son that much, I love him already.” 

Keith smiled and let Krolia draw him into her arms, “Thank you mom.” 

* * *

To Shiro’s surprise, he had been widely accepted by the members of the Blade, many of them welcoming him with open arms. He supposed they had worked with him before, but many commented how happy they were to get to know Keith’s partner a little better. Many had made that mistake before and at one point Keith had apparently decided to stop correcting others. Maybe it was easier? Shiro didn’t know, but he didn’t say anything either. It was nice to pretend or imagine that he could be Keith’s partner even if it weren’t true. This time was truly different, the Blade had quickly become a second family to Keith and he had reacted differently to the other Galrans calling them partners. He would look over at Shiro and give him a smile that made Shiro feel as if his insides had melted from the warmth of it. He’d even wrap and arm around Shiro’s waist and respond with: “I’m glad you can get to know him too.” 

It wasn’t only that, but Krolia had been treating him differently almost as if he was her son as well. It was nice to be accepted like that, but he would sometimes catch her watching him with Keith and would give Shiro a look when he caught her eye. Shiro couldn’t quite believe or explain the look, but he did know for sure that Krolia knew about his feelings for Keith and she...approved? 

Kolivan was the most intimidating of the Blades to meet and Shiro was quickly taken aside for a private talk. 

“Captain Shirogane,” Kolivan started, but Shiro cut him off.” 

“Shiro is just fine. I’m working here under your command, so there’s no need for that.” 

“I am glad to have you with us, but if you hurt Keith in any way, I will have you removed.” 

Shiro, who was usually not so easily intimidated, suddenly felt so small and nervous. “Hurt him? I would never.” 

Kolivan seemed to sense the genuine surprise and care within Shiro’s words and nodded. “You clearly mean a lot to him and he cares for you deeply, so take care of him.” 

“I will.” 

“Good. Then I look forward to your aid in our relief work.” Kolivan gave him a half smile and walked off. 

“What did he say to you?”

Keith had suddenly appeared at Shiro’s side and Shiro swallowed down his shock. Keith was looking at his face, studying him, and Shiro knew that his friend had sensed something was off. “He...I think he threatened me against hurting you.” 

Shiro was surprised that Keith just scoffed and shook his head as a smile spread across his face. “I’ll have to talk to him about that later. My mom will get a kick out of it too. Ever since they started seeing each other he’s been acting like a fatherly figure.” 

That was a surprise, Shiro had noticed Kolivan and Krolia had been closer lately, but he hadn’t realized it. He was happy for Keith, he had gained a family again and that thought triggered another realization that just dawned on him. Kolivan had just given him the father-meeting-his-son’s-boyfriend speech. This was getting dangerous and he really needed to shut it down. He was about to say something to Keith about it, but Kolivan had started the briefing about their upcoming mission.

* * *

They had finally gotten back to their living quarters after a long day of briefs with short breaks for sparing practice and meals. Shiro had to admit he was stunned to silence when they were shown to one room with a bed that fit two people. Keith walked in and made himself at home without a second thought. 

_ How is Keith so casual about this? Why is he not freaking out? I don’t know if I can do this. Sharing a bed with him when I’m so in love with him seems dangerous. Should I ask for another room? Maybe they don’t have another one, so they had to put us together? Keith probably doesn’t feel that way about me, so he’s fine with this.  _

“...Takashi...Earth to Takashi!” 

Shiro registered that Keith was talking to him but he didn’t snap out of it until he was hit with a piece of clothing. He caught it and realized it was Keith’s shirt. He turned to look at Keith and his eyes blew wide. Keith was completely naked, reaching for a fresh pair of underwear to sleep in. 

Shiro turned around quickly and dug through his own bag for clothes, knowing there was a raging blush overtaking his face and neck. 

Keith smiled to himself and saw the tips of Shiro redden.  _ Takashi and his modesty. He really must be one of the Earthlings that waits until marriage. Shame, but I can wait.  _

Shiro didn’t turn back around until he heard the door to the adjoining bathroom click closed. He let out an exasperated sigh and just stared at the closed door for a moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Keith naked before, they had communal showers at the Garrison after all, but when it was just the two of them it was a different story. Especially with everything going on today with the members of the blade calling them partners, it started to feel almost real. 

Yet deep down, Shiro knew it wasn’t and he really needed to talk to Keith about it. He sighed again, but this time it was more defeated as he quickly changed his clothes before Keith came out of the bathroom. The problem was he liked today, being close to Keith, and he didn’t want to ruin it just yet. He’d do it soon, but he wanted to live in the bliss of ignorance for just a little bit longer. 

Keith came out of the bathroom and smiled at him, saying something about the bathroom sink that he totally missed and he couldn’t bring himself to fully return the smile. He knew Keith noticed, but had chosen not to say anything and Shiro was grateful for that. His mind was so confused and full that he barely remembered brushing his teeth and washing his face. 

As he re-entered the bedroom, Keith was already lying on the bed waiting for Shiro to join him. Shiro had half a thought to sleep on the floor or something, but they had shared beds plenty of times on missions it would be weird not to and Keith already knew something was up. Shiro took a deep breath and swallowed as he slid into the bed, clinging to his restraint and composure as if they were a safety blanket. 

Keith turned off the bedside lamp and they were quiet for a moment, both staying on their respective sides of the bed. Shiro wondered for a moment if Keith had fallen asleep right away until his companion’s voice broke the silence. 

“Do you regret coming with me?” 

Shiro turned to face Keith and saw him biting his lip, starting at the ceiling, his expression as worried as his voice had sounded. “No. Why would you think that?” 

“You just seemed...off.” 

How did he explain without saying what he truly felt. Keith wouldn’t believe something like ‘no I’m just tired’ so it had to be closer to the truth. “Today was a lot and I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Shiro watched Keith’s face very carefully and watched as Keith nodded, accepting the explanation. 

He turned to face Shiro and reached over to brush Shiro’s fringe out of his face. “Right. I didn’t even think of that. I’m here and we’re doing this together.” 

Shiro caught the implied,  _ “You can depend on me”  _ in between Keith’s words and he suddenly felt calmer and glad he didn’t get assigned a single room. Of course they would, as it had always been since they joined Voltron. Keith was the one he could count on to be there, to back him up, and the one he trusted most as a battle partner. 

Keith moved closer and wrapped his arms around Shiro, pillowing his head against Shiro’s chest. “Thank you, really, for coming with me. I missed you when you became the leader of the Atlas. I was happy you had a place to be a leader again, but it wasn’t the same. We were fighting together, but on separate teams. It made me realize I didn’t want to be apart. I want to lead beside you.” 

Shiro knew there was no way that Keith didn’t feel his heart rate spike as he started talking. He was the luckiest man in the world to be the only one to hear these things from Keith. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith in return and hugged him close. “I missed you too. Though I was glad to have you leading Voltron because I knew I could count on Voltron completely with you directing them.” 

“I love you, Takashi.” 

“I love you too. I love you so, so much.” He whispered the second one, but he knew Keith heard it. Even if its true meaning wasn’t truly conveyed Shiro meant it all the same. Maybe he could be okay with this, living by Keith’s side as his best friend. As long as they were together in some way, Shiro would love and live for every moment. He tried to stay in that thinking as they drifted off to sleep, blocking out the one dark thought that always lied in wait in the back of his mind. _ What would he do if Keith started having feelings for someone else?  _

* * *

They had been through so much in that past—at this point Keith had no idea how many—years. He had been to another timeline, ahead of everyone and had aged two years. In those two years with his mother he had learned a lot and realized he couldn’t always put his own needs above the safety of everyone else. He had been blinded by his unconditional love for Shiro, the only family he had left, and had done the same thing he had previously scolded Pidge for. Although he never regretted risking everything to get Shiro back, he shouldn’t have risked everything to find him again. He had matured and become the leader Shiro had always wanted him to be. 

He’d been through a lot, but so had Shiro. Now that they were back home again, and grew even closer during their year working with the Blades, Ketih was ready. 

He had brought Shiro out to the same cliff that had sat on the night before they left Earth. It was their last day before the big battle and Keith had just wanted to look out from the cliffs near the Garrison one last time. He had so many good memories with Shiro out here before Kerberos. Learning to ride a hover bike, eventually beating Shiro at a race, and developing the inklings of a crush on his mentor. He had wanted to ask Shiro to be out here with him that night too, but also didn’t want to burden him. Shiro already had so much on his mind and so much ahead of him the next day. Then again, he never had to ask, Shiro had come out to join him that night as he always did, bringing food to make sure Keith got something to eat and didn’t stay out too late.

This time Keith had planned the food, even getting Hunk to help him so it would be perfect. He could’ve managed something like chips and sandwiches, but Shiro deserved more than that. This night was more special than that. 

Keith looked over at Shiro as he stood and stretched, satisfied over their picnic meal, eyes watching the sun dip beneath the tops of the mountains, painting the sky in a burst of fiery colors. With Shiro now standing, this was the perfect moment and Keith knew he couldn’t miss it. Keith stood up, making sure he was standing parallel with Shiro and called his name. The look in Shiro’s eyes when he turned to face him took Keith’s breath away. The softness in that expression was the type Keith had only ever seen when Shiro looked upon him. He knew this was the right decision at the right time.

“Takashi,” He had only recently started calling him that and it made Shiro smile every time. “Thank you. Thank you for always being by my side and for finding me when I needed you most. You have always kept me level headed and without you I hardly knew how to control my emotions. You believed that I could be a leader way before I believed that for myself. Being with you has saved my life more times than I can count and I still mean when I say I will do the same for you ‘as many times as it takes’.” 

He took a deep breath and saw Shiro start to respond, but the words didn’t leave his companion’s lips as he got down on one knee. Shiro’s complete, dumbfounded shock warmed Keith’s heart. He had thought Shiro would see his proposal coming from a thousand miles away, but he was surprised. Just how Keith wanted it.

“Takashi Shirogane, there is no one else I would even dream of spending my life with. Will you marry me?” 

Shiro was completely speechless and it took him a good minute before his brain could even function enough to form a response. “M-marry you? I mean shouldn’t we...I don’t know...date first?” 

Keith closed the ring box and stood up. Now it was his turn to be completely and utterly shocked. “Takashi...we  _ have _ been dating. That’s why I started calling you Takashi, right?”

“I don’t know! It seemed so...natural for you to call me that I didn’t question it. Wait! How long have we been dating?” 

“...What? We’ve been telling each other we love each other for well over a year.” 

“I—I didn’t know you meant it like that! I always thought you considered me as your brother so I thought you were saying it like that.” 

“Shiro, I have considered you my family for a long time now, but I haven’t just loved you like that. It’s been more than that for some time now.” He paused to think for a moment. 

“I don’t know if I know how long we’ve been dating. Ever since I found you again after Kerberos, things have felt different between us, like we were something special. Maybe…” He stopped again and one moment stuck out in his mind, “maybe during my mamora trials? The most terrifying thing was you leaving me and I decided, I’d rather not know about my past if that meant losing a future with you. All I know is after I saved your clone and saved you, something had definitely changed between us. I guess I have been falling for you for so long, I never stopped to consider it.”

Shiro listened to Keith explain and his mouth fell open. He had to cover his mouth to stifle his gasp because he didn’t dare interrupt Keith. He’d never heard such a romantic declaration from Keith before, but this one made him want to cry and scream with happiness all at the same time. He didn’t know how to respond.

“I...we haven’t even kissed?” 

“No, that happens for the first time at our wedding.” 

Shiro was confused where Keith had gotten this information from, that was not a customary tradition on Earth. “What?” 

Keith was suddenly self-conscious and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping it wasn’t covered in a hot, red blush. “I talked to my mom about you while we had those two years on the back of that space animal-thing. I told her my feelings for you what I should do. She told me about dating in Galra traditions. Kissing is a sacred act to Galra, they only kiss the partner they end up with. Kissing is saved for that person specifically. They show affection for the one they are courting by embracing them and touches that linger, like the one you do on my shoulder, or when I touch my forehead to yours after we hug.” 

He huffed a little in exasperation, but he wanted Shiro to understand. “I told my mom that we act like that all the time. You’re the only I hug or touch each other like that. She thought we were already dating and I thought maybe we were too. So did increase my touch with you and you never reacted badly to that…” Keith looked down and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, “I got it all wrong, didn’t I?” 

Shiro saw it happening before Keith had even realized it himself. Keith was embarrassed and was pulling away. His companion was minutes away from telling him to forget everything and leave. Shiro couldn’t let that happen. If he did, Keith might separate himself from Shiro forever. Shiro was surprised by all of this, but it suddenly all started to click into place. If those were the things Keith was told about romantic relationships, of course he’d think they had been dating all this time. Now that Shiro thought about it, when he was with Adam, they had avoided kissing or most forms of displays of affection around the Garrison out of professionalism. Keith didn’t grow up seeing his father date anyone before he passed nor did he experience it for himself. Keith had seen the way he had hugged Adam, but he didn’t know if Keith had ever seen them kiss. Every touch with Keith was even more affectionate than he had ever been with Adam. It all made sense. 

_...Every time he told me he loved me, and I desperately wished he meant the way I did...he had! All those times were real as I begged them to be! _

Shiro’s heart had been pounding against his ribs this whole time. It felt too heavy from all Keith had poured into it. He always had a soft spot for Keith ever since he met him. There was something about it that made Shiro believe there was more to him than people thought. In all their time together, he did find that out. The things that Keith cared about, that he deemed important, he put everything into them with more passion than Shiro ever thought possible. Of course he had fallen for Keith along the way, but he didn’t know that Keith had felt the same. 

And not only did he feel the same, Keith thought they had been dating all this time. Those looks, those touches, lingering longer each time, and that tender, affection-filled look in his eyes that Shiro thought he was imagining...

All of the sudden it all fell into place. 

_ ‘It’s good to have you back’. _

_ ‘If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been a whole lot different’. _

_ ‘Stay with me, Shiro’. _

_ ‘You would have done the same for me’. _

_ ‘This one’s for you Shiro’. _

_ ‘As many times as it takes’. _

Keith had said I love you in many more ways than just using those three words. Every time he declared those phrases, he was proclaimed his love. 

_ How could I have not seen that until now?  _

Keith never said things like that to anyone else. He always had a different way of expressing himself, and showed more through his actions than he did his speech. Of course Keith never would have checked if they were dating, because to him they already were. He was the most important person in Keith’s life and Keith was the most important in his as well. 

Keith never tried to tell him he couldn’t do anything. 

Keith believed in him without a doubt. 

Keith had stayed. 

Keith had saved him countless times. 

Keith searched the whole universe to find him again. 

Keith had never given up on him. 

Keith loved him in all senses of the word. 

Shiro thought about the first moment he realized he was falling in love with Keith. They had landed on the same planet, but they were separated. Keith was trying to get to him and he was injured. When he thought he was backed into a corner Keith had come for him. That was the start. All this time he thought he was chasing and pinning so hard after Keith, but he was the one being pursued. 

“...but the way you look at me…” Keith’s voice finally broke the silence between them. It had felt like it had stretched on for eternity, even if it was only a couple of minutes, but Shiro still wasn’t saying anything. He wasn’t even looking at Keith, his eyes were so far away, thinking deeply about something. 

Shiro finally looked back at Keith and saw the emotion in his companion’s eyes. Fear, anxiety, sadness, and confusion, all of what Shiro never wanted him to feel while they were looking at each other. 

“I  _ know  _ you don’t look at anyone else like that.” Keith sounded confident, but he was trying to convince himself of that fact more than its validity. 

“Sorry, I...I’m just so surprised about all of this.” 

Keith broke eye contact, staring at the dirt at their feet as if it were the most interesting thing he’d ever laid eyes on. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault that I got it all wrong.” 

“You didn’t.” 

Keith let out a gasp hearing those words, hope rising within him, making it hard to speak without feeling like he was going to cry. Shiro was looking at him with so much love and gentleness that he thought his heart might burst.

“Apparently, I was the one who did.” Shiro paused, letting out a short laugh of disbelief, “Keith...I...have been in love with you for long. I think since the first time you saved me on that planet with the fanged dinosaur-like creatures. There were moments, but I guess I was too wrapped up in worrying that you didn’t love me to realize that you did.” 

“Takashi. I love you.” 

_ “Takashi, please...I, I love you.” It came in as a flash, Shiro was standing over Keith, pressing his blade against Keith’s knife as hard as he could, trying to break through. Keith was doing all he could to stop Shiro from hurting him, but he did not once intentionally hurt Shiro. He was begging, desperately for the fighting to stop, believing that his Takashi was still in there, that there was still good. Even as they were falling to their seemingly inevitable death, Keith wouldn’t let him go. _

“Those words, I’d never heard you say it desperately with that much conviction. Even the clone, with my memories, was surprised enough to stop attacking you.” 

“I thought you didn’t remember that?” 

“I didn’t. Not until now.” Shiro smiled at him for a moment before it slid off his face, recalling all of what he’d seen. “My connection with the clone’s consciousness broke the moment Haggar took over fully. You saying it now must have triggered something...I remember now.” 

Keith looked at him amazed,“It was all I could think of that would make you hesitate, I knew you loved me too. If any part of you was still in there, I hoped it would reach you.” 

“Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” 

“For trying to kill you! I would have if you hadn’t stopped me—” 

“Enough of that,” Keith stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Shiro’s cheek. His thumb rubbed small circles against Shiro’s skin, as if he could erase the sorrow from his lover’s expression. “You already apologized for that.” 

“But I  _ know  _ now, I just saw it. I—the clone—whatever it was, it still  _ looked  _ like me! You had to see the person you loved more anyone try and hurt you with reckless abandon. I’m sorry.” 

“You just told me your connection with the clone was severed when Haggar took over. So it wasn’t you.”

Shiro was about to argue again, but he saw the fierce determination in Keith’s eyes. Keith would fight that point to death and Shiro didn’t stand a chance. He should just give in. He always ended up doing that anyway, Keith’s determined pout was a  _ major  _ weakness for him. He placed his hand on top of Keith’s and smiled at him. “Okay.” 

Keith slipped his hand out from under Shiro’s and wrapped him in a warm embrace, snuggling his head into the hollow of Shiro’s neck and shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Shiro murmured. 

They lingered there for a few moments before Keith pulled away and bent down to clean up the picnic supplies. “We should go. I could use a good night’s rest before we see others tomorrow.” 

“What about the proposal?” 

It was now that Keith once again felt the weight of the ring box in his pocket. He had kind of forgotten about that in all of the commotion. “Don’t worry about it. I know you love me now and you know I love you, that’s good enough for me. It can wait.” 

Keith started back toward their cruiser, loading their belongings inside, but Shiro hadn’t moved. “It’s not good enough for me.” 

Keith froze in surprise and turned toward Shiro to give him his full attention, “What?” 

“I have loved you for so long and you have loved me too. You’ve waited long enough and you have been saying you loved me for years, I just didn’t get it. You promised so many times that you would stay by my side and you would never give up on me. I didn’t say them as often as you did, but I made those same promises in my heart. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.” 

“You did say them, though, which is why I always thought we were dating. I knew what they meant to me so I assumed they meant the same to you.” Keith smiled at him, happy tears threatening to spill from his eyes, barely kept at bay. 

“Ask me again.” 

Keith was about to make a sarcastic retort, but there was so much sincerity in Shiro’s voice. He wasn’t stubborn about much, but, on this, he wouldn’t budge. Keith nodded in surrender and walked back over to Shiro, squaring himself in front of him. He took a deep breath and let it out as he got down on one knee, “Takashi Shirogane, will you always be by my side? Will you marry me?”

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be. Yes.” 

The tears finally spilled over as Keith slid the ring onto Shiro’s finger and it was a perfect fit. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him up, kissing him the moment Keith’s lips were close enough to reach. It was everything he imagined it would be and more. Sure, it was Keith’s first kiss and he was in complete shock when it started, but as always he followed Shiro’s lead. Their lips fit together as if they were only made to match with one another. 

“Well, we broke that tradition.” Keith laughed when they finally separated. 

“You are half-human and it is  _ very  _ customary for humans to kiss before marriage, so you’re just following human traditions instead.” 

Keith rolled his eyes at him, “Whatever.” 

Shiro took one last look at the sunset, only the tiniest sliver of the sun could be seen through the cliffs, and sighed happily. “Okay. We can go now, sweetheart, lead the way.” 

“Sweetheart?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mmhmm, you didn’t know, but I’m very fond of pet names when I'm in a relationship. Now that we’re engaged, I’m going to call you all the ones I’ve always wanted to.” Shiro audibly sucked in a breath through his nose, “wait! I can finally tell you how beautiful you are out loud now.” 

“Oh my god. I think I liked it better when this was all assumed.” Keith scoffed and started to walk back to the cruiser. 

Shiro grinned at Keith’s back and jogged to catch up with him. “You are really beautiful, Keith.” He slid his hand into Keith’s as he said that, lacing their fingers together. 

“And you’re the most stunningly gorgeous man I have ever seen.” Keith had actually looked at him as he said and was so glad he did. He was being honest and it made a blush spread across Shiro’s cheeks. Shiro wasn’t used to getting these kinds of compliments either. They only separated their hands to get into either side of their ship. Keith started the engine and took Shiro’s hand again, his other hand on the controls.

“Keith, you shouldn’t drive with just one hand.” Shiro teased, but didn’t even try to pull away. 

“We both know I’m the better driver. We’re just going back to the shack to stay overnight, I could fly there blindfolded.” 

“Low blow, darling, but you couldn’t have done it without my excellent mentorship.” 

“I could have, but I wouldn’t have wanted to.” 

“You’re right. You could have, you can do anything, Keith.” 

“It was that unconditional belief that had me falling for you in the first place.” 

“It was your passion and devotion to a cause that was forced upon us that made me fall for you.”

Keith glanced over at Shiro and smiled at him, running his thumb over Shiro’s new ring. This wasn’t how he pictured the evening going, but it still worked out anyway. Even if he would’ve had to postpone the proposal he would have tried again. He’d ask as many times as it would take.

* * *

Keith and Shiro had come into the Garrison dining hall holding hands, and that had been such a common sight, that none of the others commented on it. They were the last to arrive, but Hunk had planned it that way, they were the guests of honor after all. Not until they sat down side by side and Shiro folded his hands in front of him on the table, then a gasp was heard. 

“Keith! Let me see your hands.” Lance announced suddenly after taking his eyes off of Shiro’s hands. 

Keith rolled his eyes, but followed the directions anyway, holding up both of his hands, palms out, where Lance could see them. “Chill. I’m not carrying a knife or anything, weirdo. You’re taking your job too seriously.”

Lance made a face at him and then his eyes slid back to Shiro with a smirk, “So it’s just Shiro then. Nice ring.” 

That caught everyone else’s attention and they all looked over to Shiro’s hands where a new golden band wrapped around his left ring finger. 

Shiro swallowed and shrugged as he looked over a Keith who flashed him a half smile and a nod. “Keith and I got engaged last night.” 

There came a shower of “congratulations”, claps and cheers from everyone at the table. Keith and Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the praise. Shiro was ecstatic that everyone seemed to be so accepting of them. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I was just making sure you two didn’t run off and get married! You can’t do that without us.” Lanced piped up. 

“Finally!” Pidge added last to make sure she was heard by the couple.

“Yeah! It’s about time!” Matt added on to his sister’s comment, giving her a high five. 

Shiro looked over to them and raised an eyebrow. 

“What? I mean come on, you and Keith have been glued to each other’s sides ever since you brought him to the Garrison. I know you were more like a mentor to Keith back then, but still dude. It wasn’t a surprise when you two started dating.” Matt defended his point and there was a chorus of nods from the others around the table. 

“I was surprised you two didn’t immediately get married once it was all over.” 

Shiro looked at Pidge first and then to the rest of their companions, not even trying to hide the shock on his face. Finally, he looked to his left to Keith. His fiance was pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing and winked at Shiro. 

_ “I told you it was obvious to everyone but you.”  _

Shiro read those words in Keith’s eyes without him having to say anything. “So you  _ all  _ knew we were dating? When did you find out?” 

“I am fully convinced you two confessed to each other on that planet where we found you after Haggar distorted the wormhole.” Hunk offered first with a shrug, “you two just seemed different, closer.” 

“I was definitely sure after Shiro...went missing.” Allura had paused, not wanting to say Shiro died, they never liked bringing that up. “That was the most irrational and angry I had ever seen Keith. I knew you two were close, but I could tell then, Keith was that upset and that unwilling to move on because he loved you, Shiro. He never gave up hope that you would come back.” 

Allura smiled at him and Shiro felt Keith’s hand slide onto his thigh, giving him a small, loving squeeze. 

“It was for sure that hug you gave each other when you were splitting up to do different missions. Neither of you acted like that with the others. I totally knew you were into each other waaaaay before that.” Pidge teased. 

"I really only knew because Allura told me.” 

“Being ‘Lover-boy Lance’ I’m surprised you were so dense about it” Allura teased him, but then gave him such a warm smile that Lance just rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. 

“I assumed you two were already together when I joined up with Team Voltron.” Romelle shrugged, she had never given it a second thought. 

“And I knew you were in love with my son shortly after I met you.” Krolia gave them both an affection-filled smile, happy to call Shiro her almost-son-in-law. 

“The way you treated each other at Keith’s Mamora trial, how he picked you over knowing the truth, I assumed you were in a relationship.” Kolivan stated in a matter of fact way. 

“...it really was that obvious…” Shiro was stunned for a moment and then groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Whatever, just tell them.” Shiro mumbled from behind his hands, only loud enough for Keith to catch it. 

“Takashi didn’t know we were dating until I proposed to him yesterday.” Keith finally admitted, with a chuckle that he couldn’t hold back. Now that they had talked about, he found the situation very funny, especially now with everyone’s reactions to it. 

“What? You two basically hold hands all the time!” Pidge shouted in disbelief. 

Shiro lowered his hands so he could answer from his point “I thought friends held hands…?” He offered, weakly, feeling very sheepish about how dense he had been. 

“Not like that they don’t.” 

“Wait though, don’t you tell each other that you love each other?” Lance looked between them in confusion. 

“..Yes...okay...I didn’t think Keith meant it that way.” 

“And you two are always standing so close, touching foreheads before you hug  _ every  _ time one of you has to leave the other.” Hunk grinned, nearing Pidge’s level of teasing now. 

“I don’t know! I just thought that was something done with a really close friend. Look, I am not good with this kind of thing! I only knew Adam was interested in me back then because he kissed me. Keith and I hadn’t even kissed!” 

“That might have been my influence.” Krolia admitted, drawing everyone’s eyes for that explanation. “Keith told me about Shiro during our two years together. I told him about Galra customs when it came to partners. Kisses are sacred to Galra, reserved only for the one they stay partnered with forever. They usually kiss for the first time on their wedding day. Sexual contact is more of a primal need and not seen the same way as kissing. Partners are usually identified by physical affection, embracing each other, holding hands, and the gentlest, deepest way to show affection before kissing, touching foreheads. I could tell Keith was in love with Shiro by the way he talked about him and I said it seemed they were already dating.” 

“That makes sense, I had forgotten that about the Galra.” Allura was the first to say anything after Krolia finished. 

“Keith didn’t you say something though? I mean that’s not how it is with humans.” 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Keith glared at Lance’s question, “I’ve never been in a relationship before now. Also Takashi returned my ‘I love you’ the first time I said it to him and he accepted my hugs and other physical affection without questioning it. I guess I assumed we were on the same page.” 

“Yet you’re still getting married now?” Lance asked, still confused about everything. 

Shiro smiled now at Lance’s words and let a little excited breath out his nose when he made eye contact with Keith. The glee filled smile on Keith’s face only made his cheeks ache with how wide his lips were stretched. 

“Yes. I love him and I have loved him for years now. There isn’t another being in the universe that I could imagine being with, so why wait any longer?” 

“Takashi, you are so embarrassingly cheesy.” Keith muttered, but he couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. 

“To Shiro and Keith!” Allura started, raising her glass. 

“To Shiro and Keith!” 

Shiro couldn’t stop glancing over at Keith during the dinner, sometimes catching his eye and receiving an affection-drunk smile or watching his face while he interacted with others. There was a part of him that still couldn’t believe Keith loved him back and the other part was so glad all his worries were for nothing. It had worked out better than he could ever have imagined. 

As much as he was enjoying spending time with everyone, all he wanted was to be alone with Keith. When they finished dinner, Shiro quickly thanked everyone and took Keith’s hand, dragging him away. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Shiro whispered in his ear as they walked outside. 

“Do you now?” Keith winked at him. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and ignored the suggestion in Keith’s voice as he led them around the back of the building. Just before they rounded the corner Shiro turned to and stood in front of Keith to block his view. “Close your eyes.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, but Shiro didn’t budge so he did as he was told, even putting a hand over his eyes. Shiro took his other hand again and led him to stand right in front of the surprise. 

“Open.” 

Keith opened his eyes and found two newly restored hoverbikes standing in front of them. One of them painted a shiny, cherry red and the other a inky black that reflected the light of the stars in its paint. They were no doubt specially painted like their original lions. “How? We just got back last night.” 

“I had Pidge and Hunk find old ones and restore them for me. I promised them both favors. I was going to take you out riding like we used to and finally ask you out.” 

“Takashi…” Keith was completely speechless and just pulled Shiro into a tight embrace. He gave Shiro a quick kiss before pushing him back and running to the red bike. “Race you to the cabin!” He shouted over the noise of the engine. 

“You cheater!” Shiro accused him, laughing as Keith took off before he could even start his own overbike. “Remember who taught you!” He yelled, knowing Keith couldn’t hear him, but he caught up fast. They were neck and neck the entire ride home, both enjoying the nostalgia of the ride and freedom of the wind blowing through their hair. At the last moment, Keith weaved in front of Shiro, causing him to have to slow down and landed at the cabin first. 

Shiro was only seconds behind, parking his bike next to Keith’s and he took his helmet off just in time to hear Keith’s playful mocking. 

“Losing your touch there, Old-timer?” 

“You pulled some dirty tricks there, Spitfire.” Shiro kept steady eye contact with Keith, enjoying the spark shining in his dark purple eyes. He hoped that fire would never go out. That Keith would always be daring and competitive and they would make jests at each other like this forever. 

“Who do you think I learned them from? You were a little rebel hiding in that golden boy shell.” 

“You brought it out in me and I did like to show off for you because your surprised face was totally adorable. It still is. Although, I suppose now it is beautiful because you have only gotten more beautiful every day that I spend with you.” 

Keith groaned and headed toward the door, unlocking it and letting himself inside. “You are so embarrassing!” 

Shiro followed after him, grabbing him around the waist. “Nope.  _ You  _ asked me to marry  _ you _ . You’re stuck with me now!”

Keith pretended to try and get away, squirming in Shiro’s arm as Shiro dragged them both into bed. They hit the mattress in a fit of giggles and tangled limbs. 

When their laughter calmed down, Shiro rolled over to face Keith and his fiancé mirrored his body language. Even thinking of him as his fiancé made Shiro smile. “I love you Keith.” 

Keith smiled, “I know and I love you too.” 

“No, Keith I mean it, I really, really love you.” 

“I know.” 

“Let me finish.” 

Keith held his hands up in surrender, keeping all comments to himself. 

Shiro moved closer and clasped their hands together between them. “I have only been giving you half of my truth to you for so long, hiding my real feelings from you. I want to tell you them now.” 

Keith wanted to say that was unnecessary, partly to save his own embarrassment, to stop himself from getting overwhelmed, and the other part because he already knew. Yet this was something Shiro felt like he needed to do, so Keith wouldn’t stop him. 

“I thought about you so often when I was Galra captivity. I wondered how you were doing, were you behaving? Was there someone who was there for you when I couldn’t be? Then I came back to find you had been kicked out of the Garrison and never stopped searching for me.” 

Shiro slowly unlaced his fingers from Keith’s and cupped his cheek. “When we were stranded on that planet with the fanged creatures, I was so glad I was not alone. You were the one I was so glad that was with me. You have been by my side for so long and I trusted you completely. There was no one else I would have wanted to lead Voltron in my place.” 

“Finding out you were within the black lion’s consciousness, made the whole ‘choosing process’ make so much sense. You wanted me to lead Voltron even when I didn’t think I could do it and the lion would only wake up for me.” 

“Yes, but I had to admit, that was partly selfish on my end. I did want only you to lead, but also with you in Black, it was almost like I was with you again. I was definitely completely in love with you by then.” 

Shiro smiled, “Anyway, knowing you were coming to help me, watching and listening to you doing anything to save me was the first time I truly thought of us being more than friends.” 

“I think you got there before I even did.” 

“Then watching you go through your Mamora trials, was torture. I wanted to help you so badly. Then you almost gave everything up for me and I really knew then. I was completely in love with you.” 

Keith smiled and leaned up to kiss him, trying to take the lead this time. He was sure he was a bit sloppy when he parted his lips to let Shiro’s tongue meet his own, but Shiro didn’t voice any complaints. 

“Wait.” Shiro pulled back, mind still swimming with so many thoughts. “Our first night with the Blade when you undressed in front of me, were you trying to seduce me?” 

Keith burst out laughing and leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder to brace himself as laughter shook his body. “Yes. I just thought you were shy and waiting for marriage or something. I’m so embarrassed now that I know you didn’t know.” 

“No. Don’t be.” Shiro rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. “Keith...you have no idea how badly I have wanted to. I was just so scared to lose you that I was willing to be with you in any way I could.” Shiro paused and kissed the top of Keith’s head. “My worst fear was that you’d fall in love with someone else.” 

Keith pulled back and pressed a firm kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Not possible.” 

“I know that now.” 

“Promise me we’ll go on a long honeymoon after we get married. You deserve an actual vacation.” 

“I promise and as long as it is with you, I’ll go anywhere.”

Keith smiled at him and felt a blush creeping over his face with the way Shiro looked at him. He was really holding back before and Keith was happier and felt more love than he ever thought possible. 


End file.
